Expired
by MusicalsBroadwayTheatre
Summary: What if Shelby didn't break the contract? What would Rachel think after 18 years meeting her mother? ImaginaryGirlxx helped with my grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**Expired:Chapter One**

**Author Note: This is a story I had in my mind for a little while I never saw a story like this posted before. It is about what would it be like if Rachel found her mother at 18 when the contract ended. Thanks to ImaginaryGirlxx for helping my grammar.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :(**

December 18th, 1994:

Shelby Corcoran watched as her little daughter that she would never meet get cleaned off. Then for about a few seconds that little girl turned her head out of a hole where Shelby could see the baby's little head turn. Their eyes connected. It was like looking at a reflection of her as a baby. Then the little girl mewed like a little cat. This little child will never get to meet her mommy until the age of eighteen. She hated the damn contract. She realized she hated when the first movement of that child. She was only eighteen years old herself. She hated herself. These men LeRoy and Hiram Berry were her two gay dads.

"Hiram" she whispered to bring the doting father over.  
Yes, Shelby?" He looked over and so did LeRoy.  
"Can her middle name be Barbra. For the many times I sung Barbra Streisand to her." Shelby sweetly smiled.  
"Her middle name! It goes perfectly" As he scurried away to his partner and child. She saw LeRoy widely smile as Hiram whispered it into his ear.  
"My little star." She whispered then falling asleep knowing that she saw her daughter for the last time until 18 years old.

18 years later  
Shelby Corcoran was now the teacher and coach at Carmel High School. She was the award winning coach for 6 years now. She still remembered that day clearly. The day to met her child. This eighteen year old girl whose middle name was Barbra after her favorite singer. Shelby wondered if she liked Barbra, Funny Girl, or even Musicals. Shelby signed the cards and present that was a charm braclet of each thing. She had a wicked, a B for Barbra, Dance slippers, and more. This time it was an 18 for the age she was today. The door opened. She looked up. It was a curled haired brunette with the same chocolate eyes. She knew it was her.  
"Mrs. Corcoran, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry." She smiled with a boost of confidence.  
"It is Miss. Corcoran. And yes what do you need Miss Rachel Barbra Berry." She sweetly smiled at the child or the lady before her.  
"Well, I know you are an award winning coach so I was wondering if you can write a Recommendation letter to NYADA. Where I will be trying to be accepted in. Well, I know I will."  
"Yeah, I can." She sweetly smiled. And grabbed her list of what she does.  
"Today is my birthday!" The girl smiled a 100 watt smile. Shelby froze at what she said.  
"Rachel Barbra Berry!" said a gruff voice that Shelby knew it belonged to LeRoy Berry." "You need to stop talking to the Vocal Adrenaline coach. We have places to be." LeRoy stepped dead in his tracks when he spotted Shelby. "What are you doing here?" he fired at Shelby."  
"Well, can I be at my job." Shelby shot a look at him.  
"Daddy, what is going on do you know each other? Does Dad know?" Rachel started asking questions. Then Hiram walked in.  
"LeRoy, what is taking so long" he said with his joking smile. Then he noticed Shelby. "Shelby Corcoran, are you the coach of Vocal Adrenaline?" He shot a glance at LeRoy.  
"Actually I am." Shelby smiled sweetly. The men looked at each other. And grabbed the wrist of Rachel and started to drag her out. "She's eighteen. The contract has EXPIRED!" Shelby yelled. Rachel pulled her arms out of the men and looked back at them then at her.  
"What Contract?" Rachel whispered. She looked at her dads then at Shelby. "Someone tell me!" Rachel yelled.  
"You went too far Shelby." LeRoy yelled. Hiram touched his partner's shoulder.  
"She's right, Rachel is 18. The contract clearly stated when Rachel turned 18 LeRoy." Hiram looked at him.  
"But she's my baby." LeRoy whimpered.  
"She is 18 not a baby. Hiram Comforted.  
"I know." LeRoy started to tear up. "I guess Shelby can take her out to dinner." He looked down.  
"What do you think Shelby." Hiram Looked  
"I would love to." Shelby smiled and took Rachel hand. Shelby thought holding her daughter's hand was the best feeling in the world. "Come on Star." Shelby grinned

**Author Note:I will update soon Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Expired:Chapter Two**

**Author Note: Here is the next chapter! I have so many ideas! Lots of flashbacks. But thanks to my wonderful reviewers!**  
**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. **

Rachel watched as Shelby was driving to breadsticks. "What is this contract Miss. Corcoran?" She raised her eyebrow.

As they got to breadsticks, Shelby looked at her. "I will tell you when we get inside." She smiled. By the reports about Miss. Corcoran she was a mean really old teacher. As the waitress sat them down in a booth. They also had ordered water. That they have received.

"Sooo...What is this contract that you brought up?" Rachel questioned. Shelby sat up straighter and cleared her throat. She smiled and put her hand on Rachel's hand.

"Well, I should start from the beginning." She explained to Rachel. Rachel nodded. "Well, it all began with a newspaper..."

***Flashback***  
**Shelby sat down at the table for breakfast. She just turned 18 yesterday. She was really happy. She knew she needed a job for NYU. The newspaper was on the table. Shelby grabbed the newspaper. She needed money for tuition for college none of the jobs were paying enough to get herself to New York and College. Then one of the adds struck her. It said:**  
**Lima Ohio-Two gay males wanting a child. This surrogate can stay at home with them. They have to be there at each appointment. She must have great IQ and Beauty. We will pay 50,000 dollars. CALL: 555-3892. Shelby got up to dial the number.**  
**"Yes, I just graduated high school" As She talked to LeRoy Berry on the phone.**  
**"Do you like broadway and plays?" He asked Shelby.**  
**"Of course, that is my dramatic arts is my major in college and my minor is in teaching." She grinned know that the interview was going well. She could feel LeRoy smiling down the phone. **  
_Now:_  
"So you are my biological mother?" Rachel welled up with tears.  
"Yes, and don't think I didn't love you. I fucking loved you." Shelby gave her daughter's hand a tight squeeze. "I hated that damn contract the first time you moved." Shelby touched her daughter's cheek.  
"You loved me that much, why did you not break the contract?" Rachel wondered. "Did you ever see me before this not like regionals and nationals but..." Rachel lost her words.  
"I did see you at sectionals. You were me. A talented young heart following her dreams." Shelby smiled.  
"But why didn't you come up to me and say I am your biological daughter." Rachel asked again.  
"Well, your teacher Will saw me coming up to you...and he yelled at me..." Shelby stumbled across her words.  
"Why?" Rachel looked down at her vegan pasta and salad." As she took a bite and swallowed it. Also taking a sip of water.  
"He thought I was going to take his star away from him and he threatened me" Shelby looked down getting interested in her alfredo.  
"He what?" Rachel looked at Shelby. "He threatened you?" She turned her hands into fists. "I fucking hate him." Rachel saw mom go into tears. "Shelby, don't cry." Rachel tried to comfort her. She noticed it wasn't working. "Tell me more about the story." Rachel saw Shelby clear her throat, and Rachel smiled a warming smile.  
"Well..."  
***Flashback***  
**Shelby was sitting in the lawyer's office with Hiram and LeRoy. "As you understand, Miss. Corcoran, the Berry's want full custody of their child." The lawyer James B. Weatherly showed her the contract. Shelby put her hand on her small bump that was her and the Berry's small child. "If you and the Berry's sign right here. This child ,you are carrying will be the Berry's." As they Berry's signed the contract and passed it to Shelby and she read over the contract. It said clearly stated that she couldn't contact this child until it turned 18 years old. And she scribbled her signature on that contract.**  
_Now: _  
Rachel stared at her. " So you did it just like that." Rachel said in a very angry tone. "Why did you never think about me? What I would ever need as a child" She shot a mad glance at Shelby.  
"Let me explain what happened." Shelby told Rachel. "I didn't get it, I was your age_,_ it was new to me." Rachel was about to talk. "The moment, the first time you kicked changed my point of view. You were real. Thebaby I was like selling on ebay to stranger although they weren't strangers." Shelby had tears streaming down her face. Rachel face softened.  
"You didn't want to after I started to move?" Rachel asked.Looking at Shelby with her deep brown eyes.  
"Sorta, I always thought this right then I realized I would never see you." Shelby moved her hand from Rachel. Then Hiram and LeRoy rushed in. Shelby watch them give their last present to Rachel. It was a brand new iPhone. Shelby then cleared her throat.  
"Rachel, I got something for your birthday." Shelby gave her the box with the cards and charm braclet.  
"Have you been saving this for me?" Rachel looked at the many cards. And saw the small box and opened them.  
"Yes, I get a charm for each birthday and the cards for each event." Shelby smiled. I have done this every holiday, birthday, or special event of your life." Shelby told Rachel.  
"Best birthday present!"Rachel gleamed.  
"What about the iPhone and things we got you Rachel?"LeRoy asked and Hiram nodded in agreement.  
"It is my first thing from Shelby and I bet she put a lot of thought about it."Rachel glared  
"What is the B for?" As Rachel held the B charm.  
"For Barbra. It was the middle name I gave you."  
"Wow I can't believe you put that on there. You gave me my middle name? How'd you get it?" Rachel looked at her.  
"Yes, I gave you Barbra because I sang you her songs constantly." Shelby smiled at her daughter.  
"Thanks mumsie." Rachel smiled.  
"You called me mumsie?" Shelby gasped  
"It is from Wicked." Rachel smiled.  
Rachel was filled in on what happened before she was born. They had a good time. Only Rachel was scared about her glee clubs reaction to who her mother was because Shelby was the coach of New Directions worst enemy.

**Author Note: Thanks for reading and please review it will make my day even brighter! I get to see Idina Menzel on Tuesday! I will be back but I will be writing the stories on my writing document. **


	3. Chapter 3

Expired:Chapter Three

**Author Note:Thanks for the wonderful reviews. This chapter is what her glee club thinks of Shelby. Plus I saw Idina Menzel. She was so Funny. She was like Oh My God thank you for making the seats green for me. My tells me the seats have been green since the building was built. Or when she said **"**My husband says, 'It's nice that you're real with your audience, but do you have to say everything that comes into your head?'" she said. But my favorite part was the song **_**You Learn To Live Without. **_**Interesting part I saw Idina Tuesday at 8 pm which was when Glee aired.**  
**Disclaimer:I still don't GLEE!**

It was the end of school for Rachel that meant time for Glee Club. This was going to be interesting because Shelby or mumsie was going to pick her up from Glee Club. This time she was going to yell at Schuester for getting in her fucking way to her mumsie. As she entered the chior room she saw everyone sitting in place Kurt and Blaine were talking to each other. Quinn and Joe were together. Arite and Rory were on each side of Sugar. She took a chair next to Finn.

She whispered to Finn "Today is going to be an exciting Glee meeting". He nodded after knowing about how Shelby is her mom. Later on it was very interesting. was teaching about his life lessons. She realized Glee was over. She looked up and saw Shelby in the window. She smiled at her and nudged Finn. He smiled at Shelby and gave her a thumbs up. Noticing one person knew it made Shelby feel much warmer. Then everyone was packing up. Shelby walked in and everyone froze.

"I'm here to pick up Miss. Rachel Berry." Shelby gently nodded her head at Rachel. Will froze and his face became serious.

"YOU LIED SHELBY! You said you weren't going to take her to be your star!" Will screamed at Shelby in front of the class. Will was going to slap Shelby right on the face but Finn pushed him.

"Mr. Schuester! Shelby didn't meet Rachel to become her star." Finn looked deeply mad at Mr. Schuester. Mr. Schuester was in total shocked of what his male lead did to him.

"What the hell" Mr. Schuester let slip out of his mouth. The glee club gasped.

"Mr. Schuester the way you act might make me to be on Shelby's team Vocal Adrenaline. It can give me time to get to know her. She is such a lovely person. But you threatened her. And don't say my dads won't change schools but they will. You might not fucking care and hate Shelby. But Shelby helped to have a star like me." Rachel spinned on her heels and did her normal diva storm out. Finn glared at Mr. Schuester and left following the diva to be known as Rachel.

"Maybe, you lost both of your leads." Shelby was about to do a storm out idenitcal to Rachel, when spoke up.

"Why, would they do that." looked angrier then ever. He stared at Shelby.

Maybe, you didn't hear Rachel I am one of the reasons she is here. Now excuse me while I find my daughter." She had a more mature storm out than Rachel's but leaving the Glee Club and Mr. Schue in the biggest shock of their whole life.

As Shelby arrivied into the parking lot for she found Rachel in the arms of Finn. "Rachel and Finn, if you want to join Vocal Adrenaline we will be happy to let you join." Rachel looked at Finn and he shrugged.

"I would love to see Schuester's face when we beat them" as she took Shelby hand. She giggled. Then Shelby wrapped her arms around Rachel's. Then they two gay boys that Shelby knew as Kurt and Blaine walked up. "Hey Kurtie and Blainie!" Rachel smirked.

"We headed out here knowing that you would want to be on VA but... we aren't convincing you come back but Schuester is making everone come up with ideas to beat you or get you back." Kurt replied.

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel Replied with a hug. "I might need some two spies to know what Schuester planning to get me back."

"Or maybe they want to join Vocal Adrenaline." Shelby warmly smiled. "Plus, I know Will would want to come out here so I ordered some of my VA kids to come here."

"Mumsie? Your idea of some is all." Rachel looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, fine I invite all 20 Vocal Adrenaline members." Shelby rolled her eyes and Rachel gasped.

"You rolled yours eyes at me!" As she put her hands on her waist. Then Blaine and Kurt stepped up.

"We would love to join your club but it might be better to see what Schuester might do because he knows that I am the closest to get to Rachel as her best friend." Kurt smiled.

"You do have a point." She sighed. Then she looked up and saw the door open. "Get your acting in gear, here comes Schuester." She gestured.

"Thanks" Kurt whispered. "Ms. Corcoran, how can you just take our lead just like that." He folded his arms. "But again Finn can be replaced by someone like my Blaine, and Rachel we can find someone maybe Tina, or Quinn, Maybe even Mercedes or Santana." He just had this glare at all three. Blaine just nodded his head with a glare.

"Oh Kurt, you are already getting Rachel and Finn to change their mind about transfering. And lookie you have only have three people. When us New Directions have all here." Will laughed and smirked

"Screw Schue, already a fucking step ahead of you." Shelby smirked as 20 black Range Rovers parked into the empty parking lot and 20 Vocal Adrenaline students filed out. Then an older version of the Range Rovers came out and it was Jesse St. James, the former superstar of Vocal Adrenaline, stood right next to Shelby." Each Vocal Adrenaline member had a slushie in their hand. Jesse gave one to Finn and Rachel.

"You get a taste of your own medicane." Jesse gave a bewitching laugh as each member tossed a purple slushie at each member of New Directions. "It has a signature color of Miss. Corcoran." They all tried not to hit Kurt and Blaine but some did to make it less out there. Then at the end each member of New Direction was covered with slushie head to toe.

"Shelby, were going to report this." Will screamed as he was covered in slushie where he was the main target.

"Again, already another fucking step ahead of you." She looked at them seeing their cluess face. " ugghhh your guys are so stupid. We told LeRoy and Hiram you probally threaten their little girl and me so they told the schools." They still looked even more cluess.

"My dads are lawyers and Sue happened to be in the room cause my mumsie asked her to be and Figgans let us do it." She folded her arms and muttered "Idiots" Then all the New Directons got the light bulb.

"How?" Mr. Schue muttered. As Rachel laughed.

"You are the underdogs plus Sue blackmailed Figgans." Rachel scoffed. "Plus my mom is the coach of the most successful glee club in the country." Rachel glared. "Bye Bye Screw Schue"

As everyone left in their Range Rovers and Rachel and Finn joined Shelby. All went well. And Shelby took Rachel and Finn to the Vocal Adrenaline auditorium. "Okay guys. This is what needs to go down this is Wade Adams/Unique. He will get you to the top. This how we beat the New Directions." Shelby pointed to a boy that looked more girl. As everyone filed out and the lights were turned off. But Shelby looked back. "You are going down" Then in the dark there was a dark figure who smirked a recognizable smirk.

"No, you are going down." It was a figure of a mohawk boy.

**Author Note: What did you think? Please Review and thanks for alerting this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Expired: Chapter Four

**Author Note: If you don't review thanks for reading! Also if you notice I jumped to nationals. I couldn't get any ideas in between. Another thing is that Ms. Idina Menzel tweeted me! I do not plan on making William Schuester evil it just flowed when I wrote it. Plus I have drivers ed soooo I will be busy. I wanted this for you guys so I didn't get it edit my usual. I am sorry for my errors. And I just Love Idina Menzel! This has Shell But don't worry it isn't Shell...Shell...Shell... it was just going to be a short mention.(Thoughts: I need to stop talking! I talk to much even in my mind. Hmmm...that probably why my friends hit me with books to get me to shut up.)Talking: Whoaaa...Okay Back to the story! **  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee again.**

It was a bright Tuesday morning. It was the first day of Vocal Adrenaline for Rachel and Finn. They held their hands tightly down the hall. All the kids were watching them as the new recruits of Vocal Adrenaline. Vocal Adrenaline loved them they brought so many good ideas and what New Directions patterns were and what they did because they were the big competor. Shelby slowly smiled as her Vocal Adrenaline members formed.  
"What going on Ms. C?" One of the members McKayla Marshall.  
"The theme this year of the Nationals is Musicals!" Shelby announced Rachel's smile widened." We have to do is two songs by the same musical though!"  
"Mum...Ms.C were going to win this one!" Rachel beamed. As Rachel ended her line the whole crew of the New Directions stood in front of them.  
"Don't plan on it being Stresiand or Wicked Rachel we called those." Puck smirked. And the New Directions followed. "We are going to beat you now." Puck gleamed with excitment that New Directions were going to win this one. And the left.  
" What the hell do they have to drive 3 hours to tell us that small news." Joshua Micheals asked. As some members also nodded.  
"Well, go up on balconies people are watching." The Vocal Adrenline men left a got the boys outside that were spying on Vocal Adrenaline.  
Were not doing Wicked or Stresiand, we are doing ... and ... from ...! Rachel gleamed. After the meeting Shelby left and there before here was William Screw Schuester.  
"What do you want Screw?" Shelby smiled innocently.  
"WE GOT WICKED AND STRESIAND!" He yelled. " Why aren't you upset."  
"Well, we weren't even planning on Wicked or Stresiand. So that kinda backfired." As Shelby left. "Stresiand isn't even counted as broadway in nationals."

*Few Weeks Later*  
Shelby was cleaning up the house and she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door it was Rachel and behind her were LeRoy and Hiram giving her a polite nodded.  
"Mumsie!" Rachel squealed as she hugged her mom's waist. Shelby suprised by the hug, Shelby wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. LeRoy and Hiram glanced at Shelby. Shelby gave a look of confusion.  
"Well, we are taking are year long trip to Tokyo, Japan." Hiram smiled. Rachel's face paled.  
"Daddies, I don't wanna go what about NYADA!"Rachel tears streamed as her Diva took over.  
"I know sweetie. We came up with a plan that Shelby could take care of you until you graduate."said LeRoy They looked at Rachel. Rachel grumpy teary face 100 or maybe a thousand watt smile appeared.  
"REALLY! What do you think MUMSIE!" She gleamed like a 5 year old child on Christmas Day. "Wait, you are missing graduation?" Rachel looked at her father's.  
Yes, but Shelby will probably be there to see it" LeRoy harped.  
"But it would be nice to have her fathers there." Shelby looked up. Rachel crossed her arms at her fathers and huffed.

*Two weeks later*  
Shelby was painting her daughter's room a creame color with broadway posters in the room for her. She had a window bench to look out. She had a yellowish bed with a quilt that she had made for the fifth anniversary of Wicked. It had The famous logo on it with the boarder of little symbols like a witch hat, broom, a book, bubbles, flying monkey, green elixar, wand, and Galinda's crown. Her neighbor Reggie Malkins helped her with the handy dandy work. She stood in the room when it was all done  
And she looked at the painted wall that said. "I have been changed For Good."  
The doorbell rang and there entered Rachel Berry. "Do you think if I changed my name to Corcoran?" she asked Shelby. Shelby had a frozen face image when she asked.  
"Why..What...How..When?" Shelby studdered making Rachel giggle.  
"Well, I want to be reconginized as Rachel Corcoran daughter of the Vocal Adrenaline's Coach Shelby Corcoran.  
"Thank you. Have you asked your dad's? Shelby questioned.  
"Yes, they said if you said yes!"  
"Okay you can be a Corcoran."Shelby said with a joyed smiled that her daughter wanted her surname. Shelby lead Rachel up to her room. Shelby saw her daughter's eyes light up when she saw the broadway themed room. She notice Rachel touching all the broadway movies from Funny Girl to RENT. She loved them. The blanket was the best part.

*4 weeks later*  
Shelby Corcoran was cleaning around when she saw Will. "WHAT DO YOU WANT SCREW!" Shelby was furious. The whole New Directions were behind him.  
"I wanted to apologize to Rachel and you for our actions." Will said.  
"You just want Rachel and Finn back so you can win." Shelby and Rachel folded their arms at the same time.  
"No, Rachel you can choose, I was wrong to get mad at Shelby." Will looked at his feet.  
"Why the act!"Rachel spinned her heals and did a diva strom out.  
"Shelby should have explained her intentions before I yelled at her." Will whispered.  
"Damn straight!" Rachel screamed.  
"I forgive you Will!" Shelby looked at him. He looked at her with a bright smile."But...my trust is still on the edge of this" He slowly nodded.  
After they left and time pasted Rachel forgave each member. But she was on the edge each time. Mercedes and Santana were the ones she hasn't fully trusted. Her and Shelby gained a great bond that year. They have their mother and daughter fights but they forgive. Shelby was the one that got her to this world.  
In the early morning of Nationals. The dances were perfected. Singing was in tuning. The intruments were practicing.  
The order was New Directions, Melody to a Harmony, The Warblers, and Vocal Adreanaline. Will and Shelby started to date two days ago. Emma was very jelaous and always called Shelby a slut. Shelby loved Glee club and broadway. And so did Will. Her and Will had so many comman interest.

**A/N: Can you guys please review I really am nervous about my story. I am always open to feedback. That I can put into mind. Sorry for the short chapter. My mind is very interested in different Rachel/Shelby moments. I have the one chapter to go. And I am not a pro but I am still learning to write stories for length. This is probably the longest story I have written. So please forgive me. I will write other stories. Right now, my next story is going to be an SYOC. It is about Shelby Corcoran the biggest broadway star is going to be the help kids out with a drama camp. I'm still in the works with that though but it will be up. Feel free if you see anything from my story that you want to use. I love reading and writing. My mind travels so much I get different ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Expired**

**Author Note: Thank you for your time reading, following, and reviewing. I loved this story but I have period of time where to go with this story but here I left an a Idina joke ;). This is last chapter and enjoy it.**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own this show still. **

As the day of Nationals drew on the teams were ready to perform. New Directions has finished their two songs Dancing Through Life and Defying Gravity. Mercedes came on stage in one of those velcro on long skirts to make the outfit dressy with her white top and the white skirt that hid the black skirt. She took off the jacket too and the song began. Rachel and Shelby froze in unsion their favorite song...The Way We Were.

Memories,  
Like the corners of my mind  
Misty water-colored memories  
Of the way we were  
Scattered pictures,  
Of the smiles we left behind  
Smiles we gave to one another  
For the way we were  
Can it be that it was all so simple then?  
Or has time re-written every line?  
If we had the chance to do it all again  
Tell me, would we? could we?  
Memries, may be beautiful and yet  
What's too painful to remember  
We simply choose to forget  
So it's the laughter  
We will remember  
Whenever we remember...  
The way we were...  
The way we were...

Rachel and Shelby looked at her and laughed. "She didn't even singing it with the accent!" Rachel smirked.  
Shelby muttered words only her daughter could hear. "Bitch." Rachel high fived Shelby. They knew Mercedes always compared her with Beyonce. They previously got the Idina Menzel Live: Barefoot At The Symphony DVD and how Idina was annoyed by Beyonce having that song. With Vocal Adrenaline setlist. Seasons of Love with Reagan singing Joanne's part with Joey as Collins. Then Rachel would sing with Reagan Take Me or Leave Me. Then Rachel would sing their all time favorite from Annie the song Tomorrow. It was time for Rachel to sing the last song. The tune started for Tomorrow and it was her time to shine.

The sun'll come out tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun  
Just thinkin' about tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow till there's none  
When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely  
I just stick out my chin and grin and say  
The sun'll come out tomorrow  
So you got to hang on till tomorrow, came what may!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow  
You're always a day away  
I just stick out my chin and grin and say  
The sun'll come out tomorrow  
So you got to hang on till tomorrow, came what may!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow  
You're always a day away  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow  
You're always a day away

The crowd was on their feet. They knew they had won with all the dance moves that payed off. When the judge called their name as first place they had got their seventh win with Shelby and they had beaten the New Directions fair and square. Shelby and Will gave each other a tight hug and handshake. And they parted ways. The whole team cheered on the way home.

*Few Weeks Later*

Graduation had come for all of the seniors. Rachel going to NYADA and Finn going with her to study at NYU. When they called Rachel's name she smiled at her mumsie. And their plan was for Shelby to come to New York. There was a Choir Coach and English Teacher needed at a School ten mile drive from New York City. They were all going to get that happy ending. But with Shelby and Rachel have that Mother-Daughter bond that are always going to have those bumps in the road. And seeing that nothing can come between them. That damn contract was expired and the truth was revealed. Rachel and Shelby felt like there wasn't even a contract. They both finally got what they wanted - a real family.

**A/N: Thank you guys for being loyal readers. This was truly a great story. If any wants to write this scenario. I would love to see it. But all things come to the end. But there is no end the imagination.**


End file.
